


mad

by sanversly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversly/pseuds/sanversly
Summary: She's mad because she told her, she told her not to go in without backup.She's mad because she should have been there, she should have been the backup.





	mad

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!
> 
> this is my first fanfic and I'm really sorry it's so bad. English is not my first language so please ignore all the mistakes and feel free to correct them! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this simple fic

She's mad. Wanda Maximoff is so mad.

She's mad because she wasn't there, she wasn't in that mission, she was at the base sleeping. Sleeping.

She's mad because she told her, she told her not to go in without backup.

She's mad because she should have been there, she should have been the backup.

She's feeling guilty even if it wasn't her fault, or was it? 

She's angry at the agent who shoot the love of life, even though he's pretty much dead by now.

Fuck, she's so mad at her. She's so fucking mad at Natasha. So fucking mad. 

She promised she would be careful, that she would be back safe and sound. But Wanda gets it, she's the black widow, she can take a bullet in the chest if that's what it takes to complete the mission.

It doesn't make feel any better.

She was at the base's kitchen, making some tea, when she received the news. 

"Romanoff was shot about 45 minutes ago". She didn't even hear what Steve said after that. It was like all the air inside her lungs were gone, her whole body froze. She reminded of Pietro. 

She couldn't lose someone she loved once again, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right. She's wasn't strong enough.

Next thing she can remember is being on her way to the hospital they were going to find Natasha in.

Her legs somehow made their way to the waiting room. Doctors approached but before they could even start speaking Wanda had already gone through their minds to know the truth, no sugar coating on it.

She was stable, shot on the abdomen but it wasn't enough to kill her. Lucky. Strong. 

It was like her senses came back at the moment the doctors said she could see her.

They didn't need to inform which room her lover was in because she could feel her, feel her heartbeat.

The walk towards the room were automatic. All she could think about was seeing her girl, breathing and fine. 

She didn't had to open the door, it was already open. 

There was Natasha, laying in a hospital bed, so small and vulnerable. Not like the usual Natasha, the 'always with a smirk on her lips' kind of woman, but still beautiful.

It took almost 24 hours but Nat woke up eventually. That felt like the world had just started to spin again.

The recovery was fast, with Natasha being a super human or something. In less than a month they were already back in the base.

You can blame Wanda for being a little protective of the widow. She couldn't lose her again, and she wouldn't.

A few months later (6 months, to be exact) Natasha proposed. It was the happiest day of the witch's life. 

The start of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!!


End file.
